MHA: Bakugo's Sentence
by FoxiePrincess
Summary: In the world of future heroes, peer pressure can be a good thing but when it's taken to the extreme it becomes a problem. This is a serious problem for Bakugo and one that Aizawa decides to deal with. Contains corporal punishment, if you don't like that you should avoid this story. Spanking content.


The only noise in the classroom was the ticking of a clock that was hanging on the wall.

Contrary to what that might lead one to believe the room was not, in fact, unoccupied. Sitting behind a desk that was positioned near the front of the room was a rather disheveled looking man with a scowl decorating his features. Judging from the bags that were under his eyes this man was dealing with some serious sleep deprivation and judging from the expression on his face he was not happy.

Tired eyes shifted to the clock.

"He's late…"

The tone of voice that Aizawa used to make this statement was another tell-tale sign that the teacher was currently irked.

He was not hanging out after class hours because he enjoyed the view in the classroom, he would much rather be curled up in the sleeping bag that was currently resting in one corner, but there was an issue with one of the students that he needed to deal with. Katsuki Bakugo, the resident hot-head of Class 1-A, had been even more of a bully than was typical for him as of late and Aizawa had decided that enough was enough. Now the teacher realized that some peer pressure was a good thing and would push the students to work harder but Bakugo was taking it much too far.

And enough was enough.

While Aizawa was debating going in search of the delinquent brat Bakugo was making his way down the hallway, grumbling complaints to himself. It was after school hours and he had better things to be doing than going to some meeting with a teacher. He'd been tempted to skip out on the meeting entirely and was still wondering why exactly he was going through with this even as he made his way down the hall toward the classroom.

"What the fuck does the old geezer even want?" Bakugo grumbled to himself as he trudged down the hallway, his hands shoved in his pockets.

He didn't leave them there for very long however, the youth removing both hands from his pockets as soon as he reached the by now familiar classroom. The door was closed but that wasn't really a deterrent, Bakugo opening the door and then using his fist to knock it out of the way.

Hard.

Just as Aizawa was preparing to go in search of Bakugo himself there was a noise from the hallway a split second before the door was practically knocked open. His bleary-eyed gaze shifted in the direction of the door, tired and bloodshot eyes falling upon clearly irritated eyes.

For a few moments the two simply stared at each other.

It was Aizawa that broke the silence first, his expression annoyed as he kept his gaze focused on the juvenile delinquent that was now standing in front of his desk. "Did you forget what time you were supposed to be here?" Aizawa questioned in an annoyed tone.

"No, I just didn't care," Bakugo stated in response, the angry expression remaining on his features as he met the teacher's bleary-eyed gaze without flinching. "I'm here now, what the hell do you even want?" It was clear by the way that he posed this question that he was more than ready for this meeting to be over even though it hadn't even really started yet.

Once again silence lapsed between them, Aizawa looking less than impressed with the response that he was given by Bakugo.

As several minutes of lapsed between them Aizawa slowly rose to his feet, internally bemoaning the fact that he had to deal with this when all he really wanted to do was sleep. His bloodshot eyes never left his student as he got to his feet and then walked around to the front of the desk, lessening the distance between himself and Bakugo in the process.

"Clearly neither of us wants to be here so I'll get right to the point," Aizawa said once he was closer to his student, the teacher looking down at the shorter youth. "Reports of your bullying have escalated. It's been overlooked until now because a little competition and rivalry is a good thing, it pushes us to work harder, but you're taking it too far."

Here Aizawa paused, interested to see how Bakugo was going to respond to his statement.

He had a fairly good idea, but he was going to wait for the quick-tempered teen to prove him right.

Which Bakugo was very quick to do, not surprising Aizawa in the least.

"Tch, if they're gonna cry and bitch about it then they'll never be heroes," Bakugo said, not remotely concerned with the news that Aizawa had just given him. It wasn't like he didn't already know that he was a bully, he had been telling Deku how worthless he was since they were little kids after all. He just didn't care. He was going to become the number one hero, that was all there was to it, and he wasn't going to let any of those crybabies stand in the way of that.

Especially not Deku!

At first it was difficult to tell how Aizawa felt about the statement that Bakugo had so nonchalantly made as his expression didn't change. However, for those that were familiar with him there were faint hints as to how annoyed he currently was.

"You really do need some discipline," Aizawa said, blowing out a somewhat huffy breath. "You're completely lacking in it. Let's see if we can do something about that shall we?"

As he spoke Aizawa's gaze drifted down to the desk and as he stepped aside slightly, he revealed something that had been there the whole time but that Bakugo hadn't even noticed. A paddle.

Which made the meaning of his words crystal clear.

Reaching down he wrapped his hand around the handle of the paddle, picking it up and then shifting it about as if he were testing the weight of it. What he was doing was waving it in front of Bakugo's face so that he could make sure that he had the brat's complete and undivided attention.

As his teacher spoke Bakugo raised a hand and shoved his pinky finger in his ear, twirling it around as if he were cleaning out his ear. Or else making a big show of not paying attention to what Aizawa was saying. Even so he couldn't help but follow Aizawa's gaze when it drifted down to the desk and the item that was laying there definitely captured his attention. His eyes widened for the briefest of moments as they focused on the paddle before narrowing to almost slits as his gaze shifted back to his teacher.

"You can't be serious…" the hot-headed youth stated.

Aizawa simply offered up a blunt look in response to those words. "…do I look like I'm joking?" Aizawa questioned, this being something of a trick question since he always looked serious.

And sleep deprived.

Seriously sleep deprived.

"Your face always looks the same," Bakugo said flatly, apparently having no sense of self-preservation even as he stared at the teacher who was now holding a rather intimidating paddle in his hand.

"I can see this is going to take a while," Aizawa stated with a resigned sigh. As he spoke the clearly disgruntled teacher placed the paddle back on the desk in the spot that it had previously occupied. "Probably better if we don't start with that."

"I'm out," Bakugo practically growled in a scathing tone of voice. He was certain in this moment that Aizawa was just trying to intimidate him so that he'd do what the old guy wanted. Well that wasn't going to happen, that was not the way that Katsuki Bakugo did things! He wasn't scared of anyone and he damn sure wasn't going to let some underhanded tactics of his teacher change the way that he did things.

He was going to be the best!

"Don't walk away…" Aizawa's voice was even, he didn't raise it in the slightest, and yet there was still that hint of warning there.

A warning that Bakugo, predictably, didn't heed.

The boy simply made a huffing noise in response to the warning from his teacher, not even bothering to look back or otherwise acknowledge the fact that Aizawa had spoken to him at all.

That blatant show of disrespect was something of a final straw for Aizawa and in the blink of an eye, before Bakugo would have time to even register that anything was happening never mind react to it, the annoyed teacher employed his capturing weapon, the otherwise surreptitious scarf that he always wore. "I did warn you that this school would put you through the wringer… this wasn't what I meant at the time but what's about to happen is all on you. No one else is to blame. Your actions have led to these consequences."

A screech left Bakugo's lips as he found himself entangled in that damn scarf that Aizawa was wearing. He of course already knew the purpose of it but he hadn't even given any thought to the potential of the teacher using it against him in this instance. His lack of foresight was going to come back to haunt him, that much was obvious, as he struggled to free himself from the binds that were now preventing him from making his escape.

"Damn it, let me go!" Bakugo demanded, as if he were the one in charge in this instance.

Which he decidedly was not.

"Oh, I'll let you go," Aizawa said, with a slight roll of his eyes at the way that Bakugo was even now making demands. "After I've taught you a much-needed lesson."

This lesson wasn't going to be easily taught and Aizawa knew that he was going to have to use more than just his scarf in order to go through with what he had every intention of doing. Bakugo was not known for his ability to cooperate and that was no doubt going to be doubly true when it came to cooperating for his own punishment. Already Aizawa could see the tell-tale sparks that meant that Bakugo was threatening to use his quirk.

"Let me go or I'll…" Bakugo started to threaten, his eyes narrowing still farther as he spoke.

"Oh no, there'll be none of that," Aizawa said, the teacher taking this moment to employ his own quirk. Which was another thing that his student should be familiar with at this point. His quirk was going to prove particularly useful in this instance, if not to keep Bakugo calm then to at least ensure that the boy wasn't going to be able to make a mess of things.

Finding himself unable to use his quirk only served to increase Bakugo's level of rage ten-fold.

"What the hell old man?!" he practically screamed, not seeming to think about the fact that there may still be stragglers in the school that could hear this outburst. Either that or he just didn't care. "You can't do this!"

"I think we've established that I can," Aizawa said, using his weapon to hold Bakugo restrained while at the same time taking a moment to tug down the clearly enraged teen's pants and underwear. The strict, no-nonsense teacher made short work of that, eliciting more screeches and the like from his student. Those were falling on deaf ears, Aizawa having decided that this was going to happen and no amount of belligerence on the part of Bakugo was going to change his mind on that.

If the brat couldn't be bothered to listen to reason, then Aizawa couldn't be bothered to listen to his tantrum.

"Fuck!" Bakugo snapped as he found himself divested of his pants and underwear.

Aizawa didn't acknowledge anything that was coming out of Bakugo's mouth, not even the profanities that seemed to come out every few words or so. He was too focused on the task at hand and wasn't in the mood to lecture the teen on his language currently. Perhaps later they would discuss that but for now Aizawa had more important things to deal with.

Like making this brat's bottom as hot as his temper was.

Once he had revoked Bakugo's pants and underwear privileges Aizawa didn't waste any time or leave the boy in suspense. Raising his hand to shoulder height he only paused for a moment before bringing it crashing down to meet with Bakugo's bare and upturned bottom. His fingers were splayed, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the empty classroom.

Surprising both Bakugo and Aizawa to a small degree.

"DAMMIT OLD…!"

Whatever threats or obscenities, or combination of the two, were about to come out of Bakugo's mouth were interrupted by a flurry of swats that rained down on his currently pale bottom. It seemed that Aizawa had a decently effective way of getting Bakugo's attention and this time around he didn't pause, nor did he pay attention to the resounding echo. The pause after the first swat had been to gauge just how effective it had been, so that he would know if he needed to increase the force, but if Bakugo was able to immediately shout at him then clearly the force was not excessive.

The words that he was about to scream died in Bakugo's throat as the hand of his teacher, which was surprisingly hard and calloused, crashed down against his bottom again and again. It felt like they were coming faster than they were and yet for some reason he was still feeling the sting from each swat individually. They didn't blend in and one swat did not mitigate the resulting sting from those that followed.

At first Bakugo attempted to struggle and wriggle free, his attempts punctuated with profanities, but when it became apparent to even him that he wasn't going to be able to escape the boy decided to go with a different plan of action altogether. If Aizawa thought this was going to work, that something like THIS was going to break him, then Bakugo would just have to prove him wrong.

How?

By not reacting, that's how.

In this moment the hot-tempered teenager decided that he wasn't going to utter a sound no matter how hard Aizawa hit him or how much of a sting was left in the wake of those swats. Hell, he'd been in battle with villains and his classmates alike, he was tough, and he could take whatever Aizawa could dish out.

At least that was what he was telling himself and determined to prove to his teacher.

Aizawa wasn't aware of the fact that Bakugo had resolved to remain stoic during this however he would not have been surprised by that. One of the boy's more notable personality traits was stubbornness and, in this instance like with many others, it was going to come back to bite him in the ass.

Or rather smack him on the ass.

For a time, the only noises in the room were those of flesh impacting flesh and the occasional grunts from Bakugo when Aizawa swatted a particularly sensitive area. Which translated into an area that had been given more 'attention' than the rest of his bottom. In these instances it was more difficult for him to maintain his stoicism and so the soft grunts would break through his stubborn defenses and escape his lips.

These slip ups only served to strengthen his resolve when they happened, however.

At one point Bakugo even went so far as to bite his bottom lip in an attempt to cope with the growing sting that Aizawa was leaving in his backside. Or perhaps that bit of pain was meant to be a distraction from the figurative fire that his teacher was currently lighting.

Unfortunately, the sting and burn weren't the only things that were growing, Bakugo's anger level was also rising exponentially with each swat that was landed. It would be clear, to anyone who knew the teen to even a small degree, by the narrowed eyes and clenched fists that he was reaching his breaking point.

Aizawa was not paying attention to these obvious signs of anger from his student, his attention was focused wholly on painting the brat's backside a very vivid shade of red. It was obvious that Bakugo needed a real wakeup call for his behavior to change to any degree and that was something that the perpetually sleep deprived teacher was determined to provide. His hand was sporting a bit of redness itself and there was a lingering sting from the smacks but that was easy enough to avoid. After all it paled in comparison to other things that he had gone through.

The same could be said for the pain in his student's backside but that was inherently different. Mostly because of the mindset that came hand in hand with a spanking.

A mindset that Aizawa was still determined to get Bakugo into before all was said and done.

"Are you feeling sorry yet?" Aizawa questioned, speaking for the first time since the spanking had begun. As he spoke the teacher also shifted his gaze toward Bakugo, being careful not to blink since that was a stipulation of his quirk. He couldn't blink or else the effects would disappear and a very angry Bakugo would once again have access to his quirk.

And would no doubt do something stupid with it.

"You're gonna be feeling sorry when I can use my quirk again!" Bakugo snapped back in response to that query from his teacher, the teen clenching and unclenching his fists as he made this bold statement.

"Still able to issue threats, even in this position," Aizawa said, making a tsking noise as he shook his head. "Obviously I'm not making enough of an impression on you. Let's see if I can fix that…" As he spoke Aizawa used the hand that had, up to this point, been swatting Bakugo's backside and instead used it to trail his nails over the reddened flesh. He used enough pressure to leave little white lines in the wake of his nails but not enough to cause the boy pain.

That was not the intention of this.

His intention was to revive the numb nerves and once again sensitize Bakugo's skin.

There was a yelp that accompanied the nail scraping that heralded the success of this mission. Aizawa almost smirked but he managed to refrain from such, the grim expression remaining on his features as he reached over and once again picked up the paddle that he had brandished earlier. Paddle in hand he turned his attention back to the still restrained Bakugo, the teacher using the large paddle to tap tap tap at the teen's red and very sore looking backside. "So… about that threat," Aizawa said, emphasizing each of those words with a slightly firmer swat from the paddle. Still nothing that was going to outright hurt but it was going to sting given just how tenderized Bakugo's flesh currently was. Coupled with the fact that he had just revived the nerves so that the stubborn teen would be sure to feel every bit of what was about to be dished out.

"I'm warning you!" Bakugo snapped angrily.

"Actually, I'm warning you… and true to form, you aren't listening to those warnings," Aizawa said in a disappointed and annoyed tone of voice. Briefly his gaze shifted to the sleeping bag that was still in the corner of the room and honestly Aizawa wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep right now. That wasn't something he could do however, he had to see this through to the end and make sure that his errant student learned a lesson from his mistakes.

Before someone who didn't have his best interests at heart decided to step in.

Contrary to what Bakugo thought and maintained rather vocally, he was not the strongest fighter in the world and with the way that he ran his mouth it was only a matter of time before someone proved that fact to him. While the chances were good that he would get seriously injured at some point given his chosen profession, being a hero was dangerous after all and it had a high mortality rate, Aizawa would prefer to prevent any unnecessary encounters with people that Bakugo really shouldn't be fighting. And the only way he could really think of to accomplish this was to curb that attitude at least a little, where his teammates were concerned.

Before one of them decided to do the job and he had an entirely different problem on his hands.

As he contemplated all this Aizawa continued to rather firmly pat Bakugo's bottom with that paddle, making sure that he had the boy's complete and undivided attention. "I hope by the end of this I've managed to beat some sense into you… I'm just unhappy that it had to be done literally for it to make an impression on you." Aizawa's voice had a note of resignation to it as he made this statement and at the end of it, as if to punctuate the sentence, the teacher delivered the first full force punishment swat with the paddle.

Just as had been the case with his hand the sound of the paddle impacting with the unprotected flesh of Bakugo's bottom practically reverberated throughout the otherwise silent classroom. The difference being in this instance there was also a yelp from the teen to accompany that echo.

Admittedly Aizawa was surprised to a small degree that the first swat managed to get a noise from the boy. He was certain that it was only going to add further fuel to Bakugo's determination to take this stoically however, the teacher having realized at this point exactly what it was that the hot-headed teen was trying to do. He was resigned to the fact that this was going to take some time and as much as he'd rather finish it quickly and take a nap, or at least blink, Aizawa hadn't lost his determination to see this through and make sure that it was done correctly.

With that thought in mind the disgruntled teacher once again raised the paddle to shoulder height before bringing it down across Bakugo's bottom yet again. The force was the same as the previous swat, but it was destined to be more painful because Aizawa opted to target the exact same spot that he had struck with the first swat. This was a technique that he was hoping would serve to break through the teen's stubborn determination to keep quiet and fight back his emotions. If he could manage that Aizawa knew that he could likely end the punishment sooner, at least that was the goal he was aiming for, there was really no way to tell how effective his methods would be with someone as stubborn as this brat always managed to be.

Even though he was bracing for it Bakugo couldn't believe how much those swats with the paddle hurt! He tried to grit his teeth and keep quiet but couldn't do so, anger rising as he yelped in response to what Aizawa was doing. Sure, it hurt but he'd been through a lot worse and he hadn't made such disgraceful noises! Bakugo didn't understand why this was affecting him in the way that it was, and he was getting even angrier as he felt tears starting to sting his eyes. Bakugo managed to fight them back and kept them from falling but that was harder than he could have imagined and that only served to make him feel weak.

"Stop…" His voice was less demanding now than it had been before, and he wasn't shouting, but all the same it still sounded as if he were trying to give orders to his teacher.

Which he was but he didn't see it that way.

To Bakugo this was just making a request, even if that wasn't the way that most people made requests. This was a rather big step for him, and he was a bit mad at himself for saying that word, but he wanted this to end.

Aizawa was less than impressed with this attempt at requesting a reprieve, the teacher shaking his head slightly at what he saw as more demands on the part of his student. "You still don't get it," Aizawa said as he landed another swat, this time at least below the spot that he had swatted twice already. "You are not in a position to make demands, you are in a position to say that you're sorry and promise to do better. See? It isn't fun being at the mercy of someone stronger than you, is it?" That question could be taken as mean but Aizawa was attempting to make a point by asking that since Bakugo was in this position because he was bullying his classmates.

Now he was getting a taste of what it was like to be in a situation that was outside of his control and at the mercy of someone who wasn't in the mood to give any.

"Dammit!" Bakugo swore.

This was met by another, slightly harder, swat from the paddle. Aizawa didn't bother telling Bakugo what that was for, all current evidence to the contrary the teen was not stupid, and would no doubt be able to connect the dots and figure out why the force had escalated for that swat. Having made his point with that Aizawa landed another swat, in the same spot as the previous. This was the pattern that he followed, always two swats in the same spot before he would move on to the next one.

The pattern that Aizawa was following made it easy for Bakugo to anticipate where the paddle was going to fall each time and yet he was still unable to prepare. His thoughts were swirling as he mulled over the words that Aizawa had spoken, his teacher having managed to catch him off guard with that one. And because he was less focused on it his stoic wall was starting to crumble. The tears were still stinging his eyes and Bakugo swore under his breath as he felt the first one fall, leaving a wet, hot trail down his cheek in its wake.

He had been trying so damn hard to be stoic, to prove to Aizawa that this spanking wasn't affecting him, but in the end, he couldn't remain in denial.

This spanking was definitely affecting him.

As much as he wanted to deny that fact, as much as he wanted to continue to be the tough guy, this hurt, and it was embarrassing, and he just wanted it to end. Unfortunately, Bakugo still couldn't bring himself to do the one thing that might bring the punishment to an end.

He couldn't bring himself to say that he was sorry.

Doing so probably would have saved him a lot of grief in the end but that simply wasn't in his nature, Bakugo never really did anything the easy way. He was an all or nothing type of guy and saying that he was sorry in this instance seemed a lot like nothing to him.

So, he was refusing to do so.

Aizawa was not fazed by Bakugo's continued stubborn refusal to give in to the punishment that he was receiving currently, the teacher simply continuing to land firm swats of the paddle to Bakugo's already dark red backside. As before the sounds were resonating in the classroom but this time, they were accompanied by the sounds of Bakugo's yelps and other pained noises. A fact that somewhat surprised Aizawa but was also a sense of relief at the same time. Contrary to what his student might think, and what he himself would maintain, he really wasn't keen on the idea of this lasting forever.

He would much rather bring it to an end sooner rather than later.

But for that to be an option he needed Bakugo to stop fighting.

Not something that the hot-head was going to do willingly but if Aizawa managed to break down his defenses enough then it could be achieved. That was the end goal that he was working toward and it seemed that he was steadily reaching his goal as the yelps continued and the tears increased. And as the reactions increased the struggles seemed to decrease, Bakugo no longer fighting against the scarf that had been holding him captive this entire time.

Aizawa's eyes were really starting to sting at this point and he wanted nothing more than to blink but it wasn't a risk that he was willing to take. Bakugo might be more compliant currently but the teacher wasn't sure if that would remain the case if he were to lift the effects of his quirk.

As difficult as it would be to believe fighting was the last thing on Bakugo's mind currently. He was too focused on just how sore his bottom was and how much of an impression his teacher was making on him currently.

"Okay…okay you win!" Bakugo finally said, having to fight to get the words out through his tears. It would have been hard for him to do this under normal circumstances but given the punishment that he had just endured it was even harder. "I'll stop being such an ass… if you stop beating mine!"

It wasn't quite the apology that he had been seeking but in this moment Aizawa decided that he was going to take it.

Mainly because he had reduced Bakugo to tears at this point.

"Alright," Aizawa said, setting the paddle back on the desk and then taking the risk and blinking. Which was a relief to his eyes at the very least, he just hoped that it didn't backfire horribly once Bakugo realized that he could once again use his quirk. "I'm going to hold you to that and if I get word that you're up to the same stunts again the punishment I just gave you will seem like a walk in the park."

That just gained a whine from Bakugo.

The teen either didn't realize that he could use his quirk now or else he had lost the urge to fight, it was difficult to say which was the case. He did look miserable, his eyes bloodshot and vaguely resembling Aizawa's own albeit for different reasons.

Bakugo didn't respond to Aizawa's threat but it was something that was going to stick in his mind for a while. If nothing else he was going to be remembering this punishment for quite some time to come.

After establishing that he wasn't about to be attacked Aizawa unwrapped the scarf that he had been using to hold Bakugo immobile, the teacher catching the kid so that he didn't fall on his face. The sleep deprived and perpetually grumpy teacher hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arms around the teenager that he had just thoroughly thrashed. He was half expecting to be shoved away but he felt that he needed to at least offer the comfort.

Even if it was rejected.

Bakugo was startled when his teacher hugged him, after removing that damned scarf, and his first impulse was to shove the man away but for whatever reason he didn't go through with this. Instead he just moodily accepted the comfort that was being offered to him. It was clear by the grumpy expression that he was not happy right now. Of course, that was to be expected in this scenario.

"You're going to make a good hero one of these days," Aizawa said in a somewhat gruff voice as he kept his arms wrapped around Bakugo. "But you've got some growing up to do first."

"Tch…"

It was that response more than anything that let Aizawa know that Bakugo was recovering from the punishment that he had just received. He didn't really fear retaliation at this point however, thinking that if the teen was going to do it then he would have already, and he was hoping that the lesson would stick so that the two of them wouldn't have to be in this position again. Granted now that he knew it was effective to curb the boy's attitude, at least to a degree, he was more likely to employ it again.

He would just keep that information to himself and not share it with his student.

At least until they inevitably found themselves in this position again. Aizawa didn't know how long it would take but he did know that sooner or later Bakugo would cross the line again and would find himself back over his teacher's knee. Apparently, some pain mixed with embarrassment was an effective tool for the boy, a fact that Aizawa made a mental note of for future reference.

Eventually, after an unknown length of time, the grumpy looking Bakugo pulled away from the embrace, his gaze going briefly to Aizawa before shifting away. The embarrassment from the spanking was still fresh enough in his mind that he didn't want to make eye contact with his teacher for any length of time. While he wasn't being a brat about it he was still somewhat holding a grudge for the punishment that he had just endured. As his gaze shifted around his hand clenched and then flexed, as if he were debating using his quirk, as his gaze fell on the paddle. For several long minutes he just stared at the implement, going through in his mind how terrible it would be if he were to destroy it, but then he changed his mind and shoved his hand in his pocket. Deciding that he didn't want to find out how bad it would be… because it would probably be very bad.

So instead he just once again looked in Aizawa's general direction, without making eye contact with the man. "Can I go?" he asked, speaking in an annoyed tone but not being blatantly disrespectful.

There was something akin to desperation in his voice as the teen posed that question and then, shockingly, waited around to hear the answer. Rather than simply assuming what it was going to be and bolting.

"You're dismissed," Aizawa confirmed with a nod, his gaze lingering on Bakugo as the teen stalked over to the door and pulled it open before leaving the office.

"…this is definitely not the last time he's gonna be in that position," the teacher grumbled before he finally made his way over to his sleeping bag and curled up for the nap that he had been practically dying to take.

Without a doubt he had earned it.


End file.
